The Royal Wedding Brock's Dub: Hetalia Edition!
by Cracking 2 Dawns
Summary: England, the bride of the Royal Wedding, 2011, is marrying America! However... It isn't exactly the wedding you think. Based on the Brock's Dub video. Search it on Youtube: "royal wedding brock's dub".


**I'm sure you've all heard of Brock's Dubs. This time, I shall write about his Royal Wedding (not that Brock's going to be married, but... Oh, you get it)! I know, that's too late already, a year late in fact, but this just randomly popped into my head as I watched his dub again. He's hilarious! I have to thank Brock for making those dubs! But I have to admit, the lines are sometimes hard to hear, so lines might not make sense. If there's any role you think is better for the story or a line is wrong, tell me through a review if possible. I can PM, but I prefer reviews.**

**Meanwhile, here are the parts:**

**Escorter of Kate Middleton when she arrives - Hong Kong (let's go with Xiang). I don't know why. I ran out of ideas.**  
><strong>Guard who salutes her - South Korea (Im Yong Soo). It just sounded fitting if he said, "This is what a four looks like!"<strong>  
><strong>Kate Middleton (the bride) - England (Arthur Kirkland). Well, it's England, after all!<strong>  
><strong>Michael Middleton (her father) - France (Francis Bonnefoy). Don't ask me why!<strong>  
><strong>The guy who "compliments" Prince William (the groom) about his bald spot (I don't know his name) – Hungary (she's going to hold a camera so she can show Alfred's smile, if Alfred likes the compliment...)<strong>  
><strong>Carole Middleton (Kate's mom) - Canada (Matthew Williams). He's America's family, so it's the same with England, right? Did you even get that?<strong>  
><strong>Prince William (the groom) - America (Alfred F. Jones). This fan fiction's USUK, baby!<strong>  
><strong>The priest whose name I don't know - I'm not sure. Tell me through a review if you can think of someone.<strong>  
><strong>Somebody who yelled, "I'm Old Greg" - China (Wang Yao). He's old, like Old Greg!<strong>  
><strong>Choir - The Axis! Germany, Italy, and Japan (Ludwig, Feliciano Vargas, and Kiku Honda). I don't know whether I should add more, though. Tell me through a review.<strong>  
><strong>Pippa (Kate's sister, who also held on the train of Kate's dress) - Sealand (Peter Kirkland). Anyway, he's related to England!<strong>  
><strong>The guy who didn't want to sing with the choir - Romano (Lovino Vargas). It just felt fitting.<strong>  
><strong>Guy who screamed that he was a baby- Italy. (Germany's gonna yell "FELICIANOOOO!"!) It fits him, right? Also, Italy holds the honor of having more than one part! Yay!<strong>

**That's all the parts. The dub belongs to Brock Baker, the royal wedding is Kate Middleton and Prince William's, and Hetalia is Himaruya's. Read and review! Enjoy the show, 'cause it is total bollocks!**

* * *

><p>In Westminster Abbey, Arthur Kirkland was about to be married...<p>

He arrived in a fancy car, causing everyone to turn his or her heads in admiration. (I don't whether England should wear a dress or not. You decide!) Arthur looked stunning in his clothes. Xiang, meanwhile, had to ask him, using a fancy tone of voice, "Pardon me, would you have any grey poupon?" Arthur, then cried out, "_I don't like spam!"_ while Yong Soo made a discovery. Saluting, he yelled out, "This is what a four looks like!" Xiang replied, somewhat annoyed, "Very good, Yong Soo..."

On the aisle, Francis, escorting Arthur to the aisle and holding his hand, asked, "So, what do you think of that Brock Baker fellow?" Arthur answered, "What, that moronic twit who does those dubs? He's right rubbish, is what he is! Why, he's a stupid, fat wanker who's full of puddings, and biscuits, and sweets, and poop!" and Francis agreed. "He is so full of poop that it is coming out of his trousers," he said.

"I know," Arthur replied. "Poop..." and he slightly chuckled.

As for Alfred, who was waiting for Arthur, Elizabeta said, "I say, your ahoge looks mighty fine in high definition!" Alfred, not amused, demanded, "Oh, shut up, eh?"

Arthur soon was able to officially walk down the aisle, with Francis holding his hand, and Peter trailing behind the two. Everyone's attention was on Arthur. However, Arthur suddenly cried out, stopping everyone's admiring/gawking, "WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE BLOODY TREES, I FEEL LIKE I'M IN NARNIA!"

As for Arthur's family, Matthew was shy. "Don't look at me. Don't look at me. STOP LOOKING AT ME!" as his bear, Kumajirou, covered his face.

After a few minutes passed by, Arthur and Francis reached Alfred and Elizabeta.

Alfred asked his bride, "So what are you doing after this?" and Arthur was thinking. But he shouted out, as Arthur was trying to stop him, "Get here, 'cause we're gonna be shagging-"

"STOP IT!" Arthur yelled.

"Bumpin' ugly-"Alfred continued. (I don't know if this is the right line...)

"_STOP IT!_" Arthur screamed.

"Snogging boots-"Alfred still continued.

"MY FATHER IS RIGHT HERE, _STOP IT!" _Arthur demanded. Alfred eventually stopped at that line.

The priest knew his cue. When Arthur and Alfred ended the argument, he started his drawls about marriage.

"Marriage... Marriage is what brings us together... Today." he said. With his book, he called out to the audience, "I will start with the salad, the fish, and the chardonnay."

He also slowly called, "All quiet was still healed..." and Yao yelled out to the audience, somewhere in the side, "I'M OLD GREEEEEG..." and the priest continued, "Have you the ring?" Alfred answered, "Yes, it's right here!" then he attempted to put on the ring on Arthur's finger. A flurry of comments occurred as he did this.

"Hup, here we go..." Alfred said.

"And one ring to rule the world!" somebody said (I also don't know if this is the right line...).

"Oh, come on, right?" Alfred said to the ring. "Alright, here we go, get onto him!" "Oh!" Arthur yelled in the midst of Alfred's comments.

"Agh! You! Get it o- Agh! Alfred! Oh, you're such a Nazi!"

"I'm not a Nazi!" Alfred denied, twisting it back and forth, pulling and pushing. "Stop! Stop being such a nitwit and- Ahhh!" Arthur screamed in pain, even if it was supposed to be of delight as it was only a ring. "Agh! There!" Alfred cried, finally succeeding in putting on the ring*.

* * *

><p><strong>*A few things: one, that part was probably inaccurate, and two, I tried to make this part as funny (and perverted, due to France's wild imagination's demand) as possible, and three, "Nazi" was originally "Nancy", but someone corrected me: Joyheart, I think. While my brother and I think "Nancy" is funnier (it usually means in British slang, either someone's weak, or a gay person. In this case, both.), and I like Nancy Drew, thanks anyway.<strong>

* * *

><p>The choir had to begin their song. Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku had to sing the first song, the one chosen by Arthur:<p>

_All_

_You can't always get what you wa-a-a-n-t,_

_But if you try sometimes, _

_You'll find,_

_You get what you need! _

Peter, now with the audience, asked, "Excuse me, but do you know where the loo is? Oh! Never mind, I just made toilet in me bloomers instead!"

As for the choir, they sang the next song, the one chosen by Alfred:

_All_

_Food! Glorious food!_

_Ludwig_

_Hot sausage and mustard!_

As for Lovino, Feliciano's brother, who was currently in the audience with Antonio, persisted on not singing. "I don't want to sing! You can't make me!" as the choir had sung,

_All _

_And while we're in the mood,_

_Cold jelly and custard!_

Alfred, happy that the celebration was over, asked Arthur, taking him by the hand (as Peter trailed behind again), "Right! Can we get the hell out of here now, please? These people are really starting to freak me out, yes they is!"

Feliciano, who heard this, yelled out, "I'M A GOO GOO, GOO GOO BABY!" and he ran. Ludwig chased after him, screaming, "FELICIANOOOO!"

Alfred saw Matthew and Francis. "And your family is giving me the old stink-eye, right?"

But Matthew replied, "We are very proud of our precious offspring!" Francis added, "Yes, we're nothing but ecstatic!"

However, the two then suddenly demanded, in unison, "STOP LOOKING AT US!_" _

With Arthur and Alfred, Alfred remembered the Brock Francis had told him about. He then said to Arthur, "Brock does know that we actually don't sound like this, right?" but Arthur bitterly answered, "No, he's a stupid, ignorant yank who thinks we all sound like one, giant, Monty Python skit!" Alfred, shocked, asked, "Oh, you can't be serious, right?" however, Arthur, in regret, replied, "I'm afraid I am." "Oh, what? What a- Hey there!" Alfred waved to a random person. Arthur saw him as well, and joined his husband in the greeting.

"Hey there!" the two said. "Hey there! Hey there!" they repeated. Finally, Alfred asked, "So you're ready for some shagging now, right?" but Arthur, now angered once more, screamed, "_I told you to stop saying that, __**AND I DON'T LIKE SPAM!**_"

And the two went off to their honeymoon.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think of my fanfiction? Was it nice? Was it awesome? I got it from the Royal Wedding (Brock's Dub)! Hopefully, people won't get mad at me... Otherwise, I think it's okay. Not to mention I'm excited about writing more fanfictions for the future (I know more than Hetalia!). Please know some of the stories I'll have if I went to America to post the stories I wrote there and finish the ones I wrote in the Philippines! Also, I will write bloopers if I'm allowed by this site! Here's England's opinion on the story:<strong>

**England: I can't believe you married me to a hamburger-obsessed freak!**

**Me: Don't you mean hero? XDDD Marry him and I'll cut off the CPR promise.**

**England: IT'S STILL THE SAME AS KISSING HIM!**


End file.
